


A Sleep-In Demonstration

by NatsuoftheDawn



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anti-Lucifer League, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, If you can't find your own content homemade works too, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, MC is gender neutral, No beta we die like lilith, One Shot, Reader is gender neutral, Sharing a Bed, impromptu sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuoftheDawn/pseuds/NatsuoftheDawn
Summary: You fall asleep during your weekly meeting of the Anti-Lucifer League. Satan and Belphie follow suit.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 186





	A Sleep-In Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my first of hopefully many contributions to the Obey Me fandom. My friend Newt introduced me to it back in the...summer? and the brain rot settled very quickly. Nothing has gripped me by the metaphorical balls this hard since FGO.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my crumb of Anti-Lucifer league slash/and MC/Reader fluff.

The weekly meeting of the Anti-Lucifer League, located in the attic this time, had come to a close hours ago. Satan and Belphegor were passionately scheming ways to annoy their eldest brother while you mindlessly jot down notes as you laid on the bed. While you personally don’t have any grudges against Lucifer, you were never going to turn down a little mischief. Hell, you even threw your hat in the ring when the other two members struck an interesting idea. 

The brothers sat on the foot of the bed while you laid parallel to them closer to the head. You tried focusing on jotting down prank ideas that are being thrown around, but at this point, all that you have on the notebook is mindless doodles. Today’s classes were just downright exhausting, and if you hadn’t bumped into Satan outside of your last class you would’ve been wrapped in your own blanket burrito until dinner already. 

You could feel your eyes drooping. The hand you’ve been leaning on the entire meeting threatens to give out on you if you lose focus. It’s getting hard to remember if you’ve even vocalized your thoughts outside of grunts and nods. 

Sleeping sounds like a wonderful idea right now...but that might be rude to fall asleep right then and there. What if they drew on your face? Well, they haven’t done it...ever yet, but the possibility is not zero.

Certainly, they notice the bags under your eyes, right? Surely you can close your eyes for five minutes. Five minutes and you’ll be back in the game…

~

Bleary eyes slowly open as you awake from slumber. You barely remembered being on your side, but now you’re on your back. Not to mention the room is now darker than it usually is. A rush of dread coursed through your body as it’s starting to realize that you slept more than just five minutes. Shit, you must’ve been more tired than you thought. Guess you’ll have to apologize to your partners in crime the next time you see them. At least they were nice enough to tuck you in, but you definitely need to get to your own bed. 

You tried to get up, but there’s a weight pinning you from both sides. When you looked over to see what’s up, your heart raced at the sight before you. Flanking your sides are none other than the Avatars of Wrath and Sloth respectively, both equally conked out. 

To your right, Belphie has his face buried in your shoulder as he clings to your arm like a pillow while he has your leg ensnared between his. He has a protective grip on your upper limb. It’s strong enough to make moving it away useless, but at least he’s not cutting off circulation from it either. You try not to think about how flustered you’re getting as you can feel his breath on your shoulder. Then again, his sleeping face has always been so cute. 

To your left, Satan is more pressed into you. Your arm is wrapped over him as he holds you firmly by your waist while one leg lazily crosses over your other ankle. His face is snuggled just above your chest, leaning upwards towards your neck. By the way he’s breathing on your neck, it’s a miracle that your accelerated heartbeat hasn’t woken him up yet. Cuddling with Satan has always been a rare occurrence. Seeing him so soft and vulnerable like this… you couldn’t help but lean down and give him a soft peck to his hair to the best of your ability. Of course, you give on to Belphie so he doesn’t feel left out. 

As you settle back in, the brothers shift closer to you. Being in this position made you feel soft, warm, and protected. Your heart couldn’t be more full as you're pulled back into slumber. You hope this will not be a one-time thing. Maybe you could pitch a sleep-in demonstration as an idea to annoy Lucifer with. Hell, maybe you can write this off as a demonstration. 

Your eyes closed once again. You dreamt about being warm that night. 

It was Asmodeus that found you three the next morning. Beel was already deep into consuming breakfast, and at this rate, there would be none left for the three of you. The attic wasn’t his first choice, but seeing how both your and Satan’s room were unoccupied...one could call it a hunch. 

He couldn’t help but coo at the sight he saw once he entered the attic. His brothers and the human were holding each other so close. Had they not have their clothes on, he would’ve thought of something completely different. Still, he couldn’t let this moment get away from him. He needed to take pictures before they could wake up!

Asmo made sure to get all their good sides, pausing when one of them stirred. When he felt like he had enough on his camera, he made sure to set it as his new phone background before uploading one of his favorite shots to the group chat. 

In the end, he left the room without waking them up. That duty will definitely fall on Mammon’s lap once he sees the photo.

**House of Lamentation (8)**

**Asmodeus:** (Photo sent)  
**Asmodeus:** how precious~

 **Mammon:** (shocked devil emoji)  
**Mammon:** WHAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, the writing didn't seem too weird since I did bang this out in about a day and I have work bright and early tomorrow. I have another somewhat longform fic idea planned, but...(looks at my other long WIPs) it might take a while. 
> 
> I was going to sleep on it, look over it, and edit it once I have a good night's rest...unfortunately, I'm not a good listener. I'll probably do it later.
> 
> My tumblr, as always, is agent-yolk-writes. Please talk to me about Obey Me over there! I'd love to hear your thoughts or make headcanons! Thanks for reading!


End file.
